villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Decepticlones
The Decepticlones are an elite Decepticon military division of extremely skilled and loyal Decepticon warriors. They are the expendable foot soldiers deployed on the battle field when high ranking Decepticon officers are in need of assistance and infantry help. They are the main antagonists of the 2004 PS2 Transformers game. Decepticlones seem to be non-sentient, programmed to do literally only two things; serve the Decepticons, specifically Megatron, and destroy any Autobots, making them mindless drones. History Waves of these programmed soldiers served Megatron in his conquest to take over Cybertron. Due to sheer number, they were successful, as the only parts of Cybertron that had yet to be captured were controlled by the bold Autobots, led by Optimus Prime. After an army of power-granting mini-cons soared into a newly discovered Earth's surface, Megatron followed, with a militia of devoted Decepticlones right behind him. A trio of Decepticon officers divided the army into three, each of them controlling one extremely large group. These officers were Cyclonus, Starscream, and Tidal Wave. Only three Autobot agents followed to stop Megatron's tyranny, Optimus, Hot-Rod, and Red Alert. As such, these three heroic troopers were forced to fight waves of mindless Decepticlones before taking down Megatron and stopping Unicron from ingesting Cybertron. Classes *'Units': The main infantry types. **'Light': Small, fragile, yet extremely expendable and sufficient warriors that wield nothing but their wrist mounted lasers, that aren't very effective. **'Medium': Slightly more stronger and intelligent than the latter, has an even smaller subdivision that wields lobs of shields and grenades. **'Heavy': Huge war-machines armed with plasma cannons and missile launchers. With their size, they are extremely durable, expensive, and can cause violent shockwaves by simply stomping the ground. **'Guerrilla': Sneaky foot soldiers armed with only EMP grenades and their huge, gorilla like arms that can rip you apart in a wrist flick. **'Rollarm': Rollarms are medium sized units that can roll up into armored balls and brutally charge into their opponent, and have energy blast deflecting force fields. **'Command': Very skilled and intelligent, being one of the few units with actual knowledge, wields swords, missile launchers, and has command over the aforementioned units. *'Spider Tanks': Large quadruped assault units, resembling robotic spiders with laser deflecting armor, rapid energy blast launchers, and huge mountain destroying laser cannons. *'Aerial Troops': Sky mounted soldiers. **'Jet Lasers': Small yet deadly scouts that can fly, making them seekers, and are equipped with rail guns. **'Jet Sniper': Identical to the above aerial troop, but has extremely powerful sniper rifles that can send an Autobot flying. *'Sentry Drones': Small, non-control drones that hover about and guards important posts, scouting out for danger. Once any enemies are spotted, they fire a flare towards the sky, alerting dropships. Gallery Decepticlones.jpg|A swarm of Decepticlones marching down the fiery remains of Cybertron. LightTroop.png|Light unit MediumTroop.png|Medium unit HeavyTroop.png|Heavy unit GorillaTroop.jpg|Guerrilla unit RollArmTroop.png|Rollarm unit CommandTroop.jpg|Command unit SpiderTroop.png|Spider tank JetTroop.png|Jet laser SentryDrone.png|Sentry drone Category:Transformers Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Amoral Category:Video Game Villains Category:Military Category:Supervillains Category:Destroyers Category:Pawns Category:Terrorists Category:Nameless Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Minion Category:Mute Category:Brutes Category:Guardians